


дом атомной эпохи

by breathinquietly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: astronaut food, space age nuclear terror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathinquietly/pseuds/breathinquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое первое воспоминание Тони – о том, как они наблюдали за астронавтами по телевизору. «Что это?» – спросил он.</p><p>«Луна», – ответил Говард. Луна была вся в грязи. И небо было не таким голубым, каким смотрелось с Земли. Там вообще не было неба. Там был космос. В космосе не было ничего. </p><p>«Я не знал, что люди могут полететь на Луну».<br/>«Никто не знал», – сказал Говард.</p>
            </blockquote>





	дом атомной эпохи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House for the Atomic Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359304) by [tigrrmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrrmilk/pseuds/tigrrmilk). 



> от автора: во всем виновата "популярная механика": http://blog.modernmechanix.com/house-for-the-atomic-age/

Он всегда оставляет домашние тапочки у кровати. Порой, когда не получается уснуть, он раз за разом надевает и стаскивает их. Он научился быстро это проделывать. Они резиновые. Врезаются ему в лодыжки. «Чертовски полезная штука», – сказал Говард, вручив ему их, имея в виду не тапочки, а резину. У Тони еще никогда не было ничего подобного. Разрез на тапочках был меньше, чем сама нога, но, несмотря на это, она легко проходила внутрь.

Нет... так было с первой парой. Он разрезал обе тапочки, потому что хотел узнать, как они устроены, и когда у него не получилось вернуть им первоначальный вид, он запаниковал. 

«Некоторые вещи починить нельзя. Никак», – сказал Говард. Нагнувшись, поднял их и унес.

Но они не испортились. Они просто больше не подходили ему, как раньше.

Он принес ему новую пару. Старые были зелеными, но эти – голубые. 

Новые уже не были такими удобными. Задники были жесткими. Все в доме было таким чистым. Горничные мыли пол и даже просили его подвинуться, когда он на нем лежал. Нигде не было ковров. Пол даже в жару оставался прохладным. 

Однажды, бегая, он ударился головой об пол, и тогда тот показался ему огненным. Чего не скажешь о голове. Он поскользнулся. Ноги вспотели. Он слышал шум.

В доме много стекла. А снаружи всегда жарко.

Если стекло разобьется, то всегда можно взять целое. Стекло можно легко заменить. Даже легче, чем кирпич. Стекло тоже чистое. Будто его и нет там на самом деле. Но он всегда о нем помнит. А вот Говард однажды чуть не забыл. Еще миллиметр, и он бы врезался. «Эй, смотри, – сказал он, – смотри, какое большое облако».

Говард не смотрел на облако. Он будто был где-то там, за стеклом. Пытался быть. 

Одно из первых воспоминаний Тони – о том, как Говард столкнул его в воду. Зеленую. Сейчас Тони знает, что обычно вода в бассейне голубоватая.

Когда ему было четыре, Говард повез его в Норвегию. В тот раз он взял с собой книгу про Северный Полюс, чтобы почитать в самолете. «Когда-нибудь», – сказал ему Говард. В ней было много картинок. Практически на каждой – ничего, кроме белого, за исключением тех, на которых в небе что-то светилось. 

«Что это?» – спросил Тони. Книга была больше его лица и, когда самолет тряхнуло, сползла с коленей. Он крепко сжал ее. Стакан Говарда задребезжал. «Почему небо – такое?»

Говард придвинулся поближе. В самолете пахло сталью. Поверх окон были экраны, не пропускающие свет. Тони задавался вопросом, на что походили эти лучи в небе, и на каком расстоянии от самого неба они находились. А может, это и есть небо? Тогда оно какое-то неправильное. Будто с ним что-то сделали. Как в тот день, когда Говард пытался починить телевизор, и в тот же день внутри взорвалась какая-то трубка, изображение сменило цвет, а копоти вокруг было столько, что Говард сдался и сказал: «Что ж, я все равно думал, что нам нужен телевизор побольше». 

Песня оборвалась на середине. Тони всегда было нехорошо, когда такое случалось.

Тогда, под водой, ему казалось, что он весь в копоти. По самые уши. «Открой глаза», – кричал Говард, вытаскивая его из воды. «Открой глаза. И, ради всего святого, смотри куда плывешь». Тони хватал ртом воздух. Говард дождался, пока он сможет вдохнуть, и опустил его обратно в воду. Было больно открывать глаза. У него еще не было своих защитных очков, позже Говард ему их купит. Но тогда он вспомнил, куда нужно плыть. Он оттолкнулся ногами. Увидел впереди свет. Нырнув с головой, увидел, что свет теперь был над ним. Он мигал. Там не было окон. Он ступил в комнату, заглянул в ящики Говарда. Внутри лежали тюбики с пастой, консервы с рыбой. На стене висела карта, такая же, как в комнате Тони, только на этой карте места вроде пустыни Мохаве были обведены в кружок. Карта была фиолетовой. Его ноги все еще были мокрыми. В комнате было не слишком тепло. И в ней не было двери. 

Пришлось уходить тем же путем, каким пришел. 

Он знал, как быстро умеет бегать. Он задумался, с какой силой нужно врезаться в стекло, чтобы оно разбилось. Из бассейна было видно кухню. Мария никогда не купалась в бассейне. «Дорогой», – однажды сказала она, увидев, как зеленоватая вода капает с Тони на сверкающий пол. Она обращалась не к нему.  
Иногда Тони выбегает наружу босиком. Перед тем, как зайти обратно, моет ноги в бассейне. Они стараются соблюдать чистоту и снаружи, но грязь все равно появляется неизвестно откуда. У него уже есть пять книг про Северный полюс. На второй день в Норвегии он увидел полярное сияние. Говард сфотографировал его, но фотография вышла странной и выглядела как размазанная по тарелке еда.

«Это еда астронавтов», – объяснил Говард, когда они вместе были в той комнате. 

Самое первое воспоминание Тони – о том, как они наблюдали за астронавтами по телевизору. «Что это?» – спросил он.

«Луна», – ответил Говард. Луна была вся в грязи. И небо было не таким голубым, каким смотрелось с Земли. Там вообще не было неба. Там был космос. В космосе не было ничего. 

«Я не знал, что люди могут полететь на Луну».  
«Никто не знал», – сказал Говард.

«Дорогой», – сказала Мария на кухне в тот день. Она смотрела на Говарда. Он предложил ей искупаться вместе с ними после обеда. «Есть вещи, которые ты не в силах исправить». Она погладила его по голове и добавила: «Посуду моешь ты».

«За что мы платим горничным?» – сказал Говард. У него на коленях лежала газета. На страницах темнели капли воды, отчего те склеились. 

«Можно нам на обед еду астронавтов?» – спросил Тони.

«Пока – нет», – ответил Говард.


End file.
